The Way I do
by Lives-in-Fantasy
Summary: Cute little one shot between Sasuke and Narut. Hope you like. Suck at summaries. SxN and implied KxI


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: Rated for yaoi. If you no likey you no ready. Thank you.**

**Siri: I got the idea for this one shot when I read this poem.**

**Dark: You read?**

**Siri: Of course reading is fun. **

**Destiny: Any way. Who wrote the poem?**

**Siri: Found it in a poetry book called Antwone Fisher. It's full of poems. They're all good. This one was entitled "The Way I Do." **

**Destiny: As. It sounds cute.**

**Dark: Excuse me while I go gag.**

**Thoughts**

* * *

**The Way I Do**

_My nights are dreams of life with you, my days_

_are life with dreams of you,_

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he ran onto the bridge. "Want to go get something to eat with me after today's training?" **Pease say no. Please say no.**

"No Naruto." Sakura then turned around and glomps Sasuke's arm "Sasuke, want to go out with me tonight?"

**Bitch, leave my Sasuke-kun alone! **Naruto's inner him was finding way's to slowly kill Sakura.

"No." Sasuke shakes her off his arm. **Can't the bitch leave me alone. Jeez. I wish Kakashi-sensei would get here already so I can molest… I mean, spar with Naruto. Why would he like Sakura anyway? She's a whore.**

_, I'd love to have my_

_life with you, if you could feel the way I do._

Kakashi poofed onto the bridge. "Sorry, I'm late but I got my hands on a cute little dolphin and I couldn't keep my hands of it." The one eye that the teens could see was in the shape of a smile.

"By dolphin you mean Iruka-sensei." Naruto mumbled.

"Care to share what you said with us Naruto. I'm afraid we didn't quit catch that." Kakashi said.

"No, sir." Naruto blushed thankful that Kakashi or his teammates didn't hear what he had said. **Man, if Kakashi had heard me say that I would have probably gotten in trouble. Then again he'd most likely ask me to help keep Sakura and Sasuke from looking for him.**

**Aaaaaaw, Naruto looks so cute when he blushes. Wish I could make him blush, in more ways than one of course. **Sasuke had to look away from everyone as images of him and Naruto in various circumstances. Mainly with Sasuke pounding into the blonde.

"All right team" raising an eyebrow as Sasuke turned back around to face them. "Sasuke you spar with Naruto and Sakura you spar with me." The split off. Naruto and Sasuke walked an equal distance from each other.

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face today, teme." Naruto growled. **Though I'd rather do it with a kiss then with a fist.**

"Hn. Whatever, dobe." Sasuke said. **Wonder if he would notice if I groped his ass. I'll just act like I'm not doing anything. Heh he.**

_Our life would be the best, it's true, if you might_

_come to love me too._

Sasuke got a weird glint in his eyes. Because he was to busy thinking of ways he could molest his blonde. He was barely able to block a kick aimed at his stomach.

"Lucky bastard." Naruto muttered. "**Wonder what he was thinking about that had him so spaced out? **

Suddenly Sasuke appeared behind Naruto. He whipped around in time to block the punch. The spar went on for awhile longer like this, neither of the teens giving ground. Finally Sasuke had Naruto pinned to the ground, His hands gripping Naruto's wrists and holding them above his (Naruto's) head. Both of them were breathing heavily having put everything they had into the fight.

"Heh. Look's like I win again." Sasuke smirked.

The urge was too strong to resist. So Naruto lifted his head slightly and kissed the soft lip a few inches above his own. Sasuke stilled when he felt Naruto softly kiss him. When Naruto pulled back they stared at each other for a few minutes before Naruto blushed and tried to make up an excuse but instead said "I love you Sasuke."

Sasuke slammed his lips down onto Naruto's. Naruto was the one in shock now. **OMG, Sasuke is kissing me! He's kissing me!** About then Naruto's brain shut down all thought process's as he gave into the passionate kiss. Sasuke nipped Naruto's bottom lip, he open his mouth and Sasuke slipped his tongue inside, exploring the hot, sweet cavern that was Naruto's mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance as the kiss continued. Sasuke started to let his hands roam when the teens heard someone clear their throat. Both teens looked up embarrassingly, blushes crossing both their faces, to see their sensei staring at them. Sakura was on the ground, she had fainted from seeing the guy she loved kissing another guy. And Naruto no less!

"Maybe you should take this somewhere more private?" Kakashi said. "I'll bring Sakura to the infirmary." Kakashi picked up Sakura and walked away and muttered something about visiting a dolphin. Sasuke just grabbed Naruto's hand and ran to his house since it was closer.

_All the love you wish come_

_true, if you could feel the way I do._

* * *

_ The Way I Do_

_My nights are dreams of life with you, my days_

_are life with dreams of you, I'd love too have my_

_life with you, if you could fell the way I do._

_Our life would be the best, it's true, if you might_

_come to love me too. All the love you wish come_

_true, if you could feel the way I do. _

* * *

**Siri: Done. So what do you think?**

**Destiny: That was so cute. And the poem was beautiful**

**Dark: I think I'm going to be sick.**

**Siri: Who asked you. Please review. And say if there should be a sequel or not because I'm not sure. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
